


Couldn't Resist

by purplejellies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Somnophilia, Voyeurism, canonverse, culturally inappropriate sexual fantasy, implied mutual pining, rimming ref, sometime in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplejellies/pseuds/purplejellies
Summary: After Lance is severely injured and the healing pod is only able to do so much, Coran clears him for normal rest as his body slowly adjusts to full functionality again.Shiro knew he should’ve asked someone else to take Lance back to his room but just the thought of having him so soft and vulnerable beneath his hands was too difficult to ignore.





	Couldn't Resist

**Author's Note:**

> These fics will just be me exploring a more questionable take on things. It goes without saying I don’t condone situations like this outside of fiction. Anyway, enough of that. Feel free to leave me prompts. If I’m into it, I’ll write it :)

“If he won’t be waking up any time soon, why is it insisting he’s fully healed?” Pidge asked, leaning in a little closer to peer in at Lance. “I thought a part of the healing process was supposed to include that?”

Coran, still scrolling through Lance’s vitals on the pod’s holographic screen, spared her a cheery glance before continuing his examination.

“An excellent question, number five. _Usually_ the pod’s programming would include that, but in Lance’s case, it’s only capable of doing so much. Technically, he is at one-hundred percent, all of his injuries are healed, but because of the extent of them initially it’s taken a lot more out of him physically.”

Seemingly happy with Lance’s vitals, Coran stepped away from the pod and turned in place to face them. He clasped his hands smartly behind his back.

“The pressure placed on the body to heal four times as fast as normal can really take a lot out of you!”

“So, what does that mean exactly?” Hunk cut in. “He’s fine, right? You said he was what? _Definitely_ one-hundred percent healed?”  ****  
** **

Coran nodded. “Yes, my boy, one-hundred percent. He’s as fit as a ‘fittle’ as you earthlings say.”  ****  
** **

“Fiddle.” Pidge corrected.  ****  
** **

“Indeed.” Coran continued. “He just needs to rest now. He’s going to be out harder than a Tringlebak’s hatchling for at least a few more vargas.”  ****  
** **

“Lucky we’ve still got that time, then,” Shiro spoke up, his arms crossed over his chest. “We can’t form Voltron without him so we’ll just have to stay on high alert and hope no wandering Galra detect us.”  ****  
** **

He turned to Allura, catching her serious expression.  ****  
** **

“A good plan, Shiro. I will navigate the Castleship closer towards the nearby Kreniall Belt. We should be able to blend well with the asteroids and ice there.”  ****  
** **

Facing forwards again, Shiro’s eyes slid over Lance’s prone form, over the blankness of his features and the off-white pod suit. He really did look a lot better, which was a huge weight off his mind. They’d been running on and off from the Galra for three days now while they waited for Lance to finish healing, but that was beside the point. After what Lance had gone through, Shiro was just relieved there had been no lasting damage.  ****  
** **

“Okay, team. On standby for now. All we can do is keep waiting until Lance wakes up.” ****  
** **

To his left, Keith nodded once before turning to leave, most likely going back to the training deck. Allura was next to go, all of her focus drawn into preparing the ship for its move into the asteroid belt.  ****  
** **

“Once I release the seal, would one of you please take Lance back to his room?” Coran asked, his fingers dancing over the pod’s screen again. “He’ll need to be comfortable, so make sure he’s warm and has water close by.”  ****  
** **

“On it.” Hunk instantly made to step forwards until Pidge’s hand on his arm stopped him.  ****  
** **

“Let Shiro look after him. We have to go meet with Slav, remember?”  ****  
** **

Hunk’s entire frame drooped. “Oh,” was all he said. He didn’t look sure about leaving, his eyes still locked to Lance’s face.  ****  
** **

Shiro was quick to reassure him. He clapped a hand down on Hunk’s shoulder.  ****  
** **

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of him. Besides, I need to speak to him as soon as he wakes up anyway.”  ****  
** **

At Shiro’s words, Hunk only managed to look more nervous. Beside them both, Pidge folded her arms impatiently.  ****  
** **

“He’s not in trouble is he? Come on, Shiro, like any one of us wouldn’t have done the same thing. He moved on instinct.”  ****  
** **

Shiro sighed, his hand falling away from Hunk’s shoulder. “I know that. But he still needs to understand that what he did was reckless.”  ****  
** **

“Okay, enough chit-chat, more meeting with Slav,” Pidge interrupted, already pulling Hunk towards the door. With one final look behind him, Hunk allowed himself to be dragged out, the two of them disappearing through the doorway.  ****  
** **

“Ah, here we are!” ****  
** **

With a quiet hissing sound, the door to Lance’s healing pod slowly slid open. Coran stepped aside and Shiro wasted no time in reaching for Lance, slinging one of his arms around his shoulders. True to what Coran advised, Lance didn’t wake up at all from being moved, his head gently lolling forwards. Realising Lance would be difficult to manoeuvre in his current state, Shiro bent down and hooked his other arm behind Lance’s knees. He lifted him into his arms easily, settling him more comfortably against his chest.  ****  
** **

“The fact he was in a pod for three days says something about the severity of his injuries.” Coran said in all seriousness, his moustache twitching to the side. “If you’re planning on being there when he regains consciousness, just know he might be disoriented. Try not to startle him.”  ****  
** **

Shiro looked at Lance’s face, still so serene in his sleep. He tightened his hold just a little. “I’ll be careful.”  ****  
** **

Satisfied, Coran gave him a nod and a smile before parting ways with him at the door.  ****  
** **

Now walking on his own towards their sleeping quarters, Shiro caught himself studying Lance’s face again. Gently, he squeezed him closer, enjoying the warmth seeping into him from Lance’s body. It was a comforting reminder that he was still alive, especially when things could have ended up a lot worse.  ****  
** **

They’d been infiltrating what appeared to be some kind of refuelling facility on the outskirts of the Demian System when they had unfortunately been ambushed by none other than one of Haggar’s druids. It had been chaos as they defended themselves and Lance had been more reckless than Shiro had ever seen him. When Shiro had been caught with his back unguarded, Lance had covered him. Except his idea of covering him was by taking the shock of dark energy that was meant for Shiro head-on himself.  ****  
** **

They had only just managed to escape, and barely still clinging to life, Lance had been rushed into a healing pod. Shiro wasn’t happy about it at all. He wouldn’t be happy about any of his other teammates trying to sacrifice themselves for him either, but without needing to acknowledge it, he already knew Lance was a special case.  ****  
** **

Try as he might to ignore it or to explain it away as something else, Shiro couldn’t deny knowing how Lance felt about him. At first he’d convinced himself it was just your usual run-of-the-mill hero worship. He saw enough of it directed towards him at the Garrison to know what it looked like, the younger men and women under his instruction looking up to him as something of a goal to strive for, a level of excellence to achieve just being the standard. But with every long, lingering stare Lance leveled at him, his blue, blue eyes dark and hungry, Shiro had no excuse left to confuse it anymore. Lance was careful about it, too. Only looking at him in such a way when he was almost sure Shiro couldn’t see. What he _didn’t_ know however was that once Shiro _had_ noticed it was definitely hard not to see it happening again, over and over. Lance for all his bravado about loving ‘the _ladies’_ was more than certainly not as straight as he liked everyone to think.  ****  
** **

Stopping in front of Lance’s room, Shiro disengaged the lock and opened the door. It slid aside smoothly to allow him entry before automatically closing again behind him. Sighing quietly, he walked over towards the bed and gently lay Lance down on top of his sheets. Without much thought, he took a seat on the edge of the bed beside him. Lance was still soundly asleep, his chest softly rising and falling with his breaths, his head tilted to one side into his pillow. His lips were parted slightly and Shiro licked at his own, drinking him all in. He brushed a few strands of Lance’s hair from out of his eyes.  ****  
** **

Lance liking him or even just desiring him wasn’t even the biggest problem here. What _really_ made matters worse was that once Shiro had started taking notice of Lance’s heated looks, he couldn’t help himself from seeing more of Lance as well. Lance was brave, kind, mostly level-headed (where Keith wasn’t involved), and had the best long range defensive style Shiro had ever had the pleasure of fighting alongside of. He knew he could count on Lance for support, for fire power, but what he hadn’t anticipated was Lance’s sharp grin, his snarky wit and generous laugh. The way his hair curled invitingly around the nape of his slender neck, or the enticing curve of his ass, blessedly tight in his jeans. None of that ultimately mattered though, because as much as Shiro _wanted,_ there was nothing he could do about it. With a war to be won, they weren’t out here to play games, to find love, or even companionship. And he was still Lance’s leader, his commanding officer. It went beyond inappropriate of him to be even having these kinds of thoughts in the first place. As disappointing as it was, Lance and his long, perfect legs would just have to stay a wet dream.  ****  
** **

His hand lingering, Shiro gently swept his fingers up and into Lance’s hair. It was soft, just as he expected, the warm brown strands of it slipping smoothly through his fingers like silk. Under his touch, Lance shifted a little but didn’t wake up. He breathed out a soft sigh as he settled, his lips briefly pressing together before they relaxed parted again. Shiro swallowed hard, his hand still buried in Lance’s hair. Nervous now, his eyes fell to Lance’s lips.  ****  
** **

_Just a taste…_ his mind whispered traitorously, just as his other hand, his prosthetic, reached forward to drag a thumb over Lance’s bottom lip. Even without the sensation of skin on skin, Shiro could tell how soft Lance’s lips were just from his bottom lip dimpling under such gentle pressure. He tried to stop himself, but once the thought was there it was proving too hard to ignore. Just one kiss couldn’t hurt, right? A simple, guilty pleasure before he left Lance to his rest.  ****  
** **

Shuddering in a breath, Shiro removed his hands from Lance and warily looked over at the closed door behind him. There would be consequences _beyond_ his imagination if he was caught doing this, so playing it safe was the only option.  ****  
** **

Acting before he could talk himself out of it, Shiro stood and moved over towards the door. His hand shook slightly as he engaged the internal locking mechanism, the panel beeping twice in confirmation before glowing a faint red. As an afterthought, he also flicked the room’s settings to ‘rest mode’, the lights dimming to half their brightness.  ****  
** **

Feeling more assured now, he walked back over to where Lance was still sleeping peacefully. The bed dipped under his weight again as he took up his previous position. He wet his lips in anticipation, still painfully well aware that Coran could have been wrong. Lance could wake up at any moment, his eyes blinking open in dazed confusion, catching him in the act.  ****  
** **

It was now or never.  ****  
** **

Leaning in slow, Shiro planted both his hands to either side of Lance’s head to steady himself, his heart near beating out of his chest. He paused at the last second, his lips a mere breath away from Lance’s.  ****  
** **

“...Lance?”  ****  
** **

Lance didn’t move at all, still lost to the world of his dreams.  ****  
** **

Steeling himself, Shiro allowed his eyes to fall closed, finally closing the space between them.  ****  
** **

Lance’s lips _were_ just as soft as they looked and Shiro was in absolute heaven. He noticed right away they were a little bit dry but that hardly mattered when they were still perfectly pliant and warm beneath his. Feeling bold, he tilted his head and pressed closer, their lips coming together more like two missing pieces. His hands clenching in Lance’s pillow, Shiro pulled away just enough to swipe his tongue over Lance’s bottom lip, wetting it for him. On instinct he ran a hand down the smooth skin of Lance’s cheek, angling his jaw with careful insistence. He felt Lance’s mouth fall more naturally open beneath his and couldn’t help the quiet moan that escaped him. Slowly, being so careful, he pushed his tongue passed Lance’s lips, delving deep inside.  ****  
** **

Where Lance’s lack of response should have been a major turn off, Shiro felt almost dizzy with excitement instead. The rush of power he felt, the realisation that Lance was all but putty in his hands was doing _bad_ things to his resolve. Holding Lance’s chin steady, he licked into his mouth, pressing and rubbing their tongues together, kissing him deeply. He lapped along Lance’s bottom lip, gently sucking it into his mouth.  ****  
** **

Shiro was breathing heavily by the time he pulled away. He raised himself up on trembling arms, his hands once again braced on either side of Lance’s head. Lance’s open lips were a deeper pink now; shiny and wet. His expression hadn’t changed but his hair was a wonderful mess from Shiro’s hands playing through it, curls of brown wisping along the sides of his cheeks. He effortlessly looked more irresistible than any other time Shiro had laid eyes on him.  ****  
** **

This was bad. Really bad. He was already getting hard.  ****  
** **

Shiro stared down at the vision before him, trying his best to get his breathing back under control. The temptation to keep going was definitely there and it was _strong._ Lance was still lying there peaceful, completely unaware of the inner turmoil happening directly above him.  ****  
** **

_He’ll never know…_ and there was that voice again, feeding into his desires and egging him on. Shiro licked his lips again, chasing Lance’s taste. With the door locked he had no fear of being caught… but if Lance _woke up_ , there simply wasn’t anything he could say or do that would make continuing _this_ okay.  ****  
** **

“Just… a little bit more…”  ****  
** **

Pushing himself upright, Shiro reminded himself to take it slow as he decided on simply exploring more of Lance’s body instead. Starting at the curve of his neck, he traced his fingers along the prominent outline of Lance’s collarbone before sliding lower. He pressed the tips of two fingers against one of Lance’s nipples, their outline just visible through the thin fabric of the healing pod suit. Far too aware of how loud his breathing seemed in the quiet of the room, Shiro began massaging his fingers in small circles. Although still beyond consciousness, Lance’s body didn’t fail him. His nipple hardened and peaked beneath Shiro’s ministrations, the small nub pressing back firmly against his fingers. Shiro swallowed hard around the lump in his throat, trailing his fingers over to show Lance’s other nipple similar attention. Shiro knew there was no use in denying that Lance looked good like this. His lips were still slightly swollen and kiss-bruised and now his nipples pressed invitingly through his suit, as if eagerly awaiting more of Shiro’s touch.  ****  
** **

Shiro bit back a groan as he dragged a hand down the centre of Lance’s broad chest, his fingers greedily dipping into the subtle definition of his abs. Holding his breath, his impatience for more growing, his hand trailed down further. Before he could stop to question himself again he was already curling a hand between Lance’s legs, squeezing him lightly.  ****  
** **

Now, _this_ got more of a reaction.  ****  
** **

The fingers on one of Lance’s hands twitched in response, his eyebrows just crinkling together. But only a second passed before he was relaxing again, a breathy sigh escaping his lips.  ****  
** **

The sound went straight to Shiro’s dick.  ****  
** **

“F-Fuck…”  ****  
** **

As if he’d been burned, Shiro ripped his hand away and clumsily shot to his feet. His heart was beating so hard in his chest he was almost sure the very sound of it would have Lance waking up any second.  ****  
** **

What he’d just done… was _not_ okay. Just from kissing Lance he’d already pushed boundaries _more_ than enough and now he just really needed to get out of here before any more of his poor decisions could come back and haunt him.  ****  
** **

Turning to leave, his shoulders set, Shiro took long strides back towards the door. Reaching for the control panel he paused, the garments hanging up on the other side of the door catching his attention. It was Lance’s Paladin pyjamas, the loose pants and shirt just visible underneath the royal blue robe. Shiro’s eyes flicked back over to Lance, still lying above his sheets, dressed in the clinical pod suit. Hesitant, he turned back around.  ****  
** **

Technically, Coran _had_ entrusted him to make Lance comfortable. And surely, having to wake up in that suit wouldn’t feel great at all. Thoughtful, Shiro looked back at the pyjamas. If he was going to do this right, he would have to undress Lance and then tuck him under the covers. Then he’d be free to leave and go retrieve some water pouches for him from the kitchen.  ****  
** **

His mind made up, Shiro grabbed the pyjamas and robe off the hook and walked back over to Lance’s bedside. He worried the inside of his cheek with his teeth as he silently looked down at Lance, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. He swallowed hard. Tentatively, he sat back down on the edge of the bed.  ****  
** **

“Come on, bud. Let’s… get you out of this.”  ****  
** **

Placing the bundle of pyjamas at the foot of the bed, Shiro reached for Lance with both hands and gently brought him up into a sitting position. Lance’s head fell forwards, his forehead resting on Shiro’s shoulder. With one arm curled around Lance’s waist to keep him in place, Shiro heaved in a deep breath and with trembling fingers reached behind him for the zipper of the suit.  ****  
** **

Slowly, he pulled it all the way down, the sound of the zipper coming undone unnervingly loud in the quiet. It ended right above the curve of Lance’s ass and Shiro’s hand only stalled for a second before falling lower. He closed his eyes with an indulgent sigh as he cupped one of Lance’s perfect cheeks. It was firm yet supple beneath his fingers and entirely too inviting. He’d dreamt about Lance’s ass way too many times. Grabbing it and squeezing, spreading it open… thrusting in _deep._ ****  
** **

Squeezing harder and kneading, he groaned into Lance’s hair right when Lance turned his face to the side and breathed out a soft sleepy sigh. The warmth of his breath fanned over the sensitive skin of Shiro’s neck and that was all it took.  ****  
** **

Now he was _definitely_ hard.  ****  
** **

“L-Lance?”  ****  
** **

There was a very real part of him that wanted Lance to wake up already, but… the more questionable side of himself was starting to really wonder how far he could actually take this…  ****  
** **

Lance didn’t react at all to his name being called and was lax against him again, except now his face was turned in towards Shiro’s neck, his cheek resting on his shoulder. Shiro could still feel his warm soft breaths, Lance’s mouth so close it was nearly touching his skin. He shivered, already imagining Lance’s lips pressing forwards just enough to lick and bite and _suck_ . ****  
** **

He closed his eyes again and hunched forwards, resting his chin on Lance’s shoulder as he slowly trailed the tips of his fingers along the inside curve of Lance’s ass. The fabric of the pod suit was just thin enough to know exactly where to touch. He found Lance’s hole with minimal effort and firmly pressed two of his fingers against it. Back and forth he rubbed them, marvelling at how easily Lance’s body gave way for him. Completely relaxed as he was, Lance’s hole was soft and slightly loose around the rim, but when Shiro just barely pressed his fingers inside, it was still deliciously tight. Shiro panted into Lance’s hair, his dick so hard in his pants it was beginning to ache. _God…_ What he would give to sink inside... ****  
** **

Next to his ear, Lance made a muted _‘ngh’_ sound, his breathing noticeably more shallow. He squirmed a little in Shiro’s arms, his ass inadvertently pushing back against Shiro’s fingers.  ****  
** **

_“Shi… ro…”_ ****  
** **

Shiro froze, his questing hand jerking upwards guiltily to rest on Lance’s lower back instead. Lance distinctly murmuring his name would have been barely audible if it hadn’t been breathed directly into his ear. Just as he was about to push Lance off of him to get a look at his face, Lance kept moving, subtly nuzzling his face into the side of his neck. The tip of his nose just made contact. Lance hummed, low and quiet, before surprisingly falling still once more.  ****  
** **

Reminding himself to stay calm, Shiro carefully gripped Lance’s shoulders and pushed them apart enough to peer into his face. Unbelievable as it was, Lance was still fast asleep, his eyelids closed, delicate dark lashes brushing his cheeks.  ****  
** **

The fact that Lance had just spoken his name out loud wasn’t lost on Shiro at all. A wave of heat swept through his entire body, his dick throbbing sharply. He wasn’t just imagining things then. Lance _wanted_ him _too._ ****  
** **

Curbing his growing excitement, still watching Lance’s face, Shiro got back to the task at present. He slid his hand from Lance’s shoulder to the middle of his shoulder blades, reaching for the top of the open suit.  ****  
** **

If Lance happened to wake up, it would still be fine. He’d apologise for undressing him and explain the situation and they would simply leave it at that.  ****  
** **

But… if he _didn’t_ wake up…  ****  
** **

So torturously slow he almost forgot to keep breathing, Shiro peeled the thin fabric of the suit down over Lance’s shoulders. His arm curved around Lance’s waist repositioned to accommodate the movement, his real hand pressing firmly into the small of Lance’s back. Eventually the suit was free of Lance’s upper body and Shiro quickly tugged the sleeves down his arms to remove it completely.  ****  
** **

Guiding Lance to lay back, he pulled the suit further down, leaving it bunched around his hips. Circling Lance’s wrists next, he lifted his arms out of the way, settling them above his head.  ****  
** **

If Lance had looked irresistible before, he was now literally one of Shiro’s wet dreams come to life. Lying there half undressed, the rich brown of his skin all on show with his cute little nipples just begging to be played with. Lightly, Shiro skimmed his hand down the length of Lance’s waist. His skin was so warm and _smooth_ and it felt so amazingly good against the palm of his hand. ****  
** **

Lance was lean now but Shiro would bet any money that in a few years his already broad chest would be more prominent, the barely there hint of his abs much more defined. War didn’t look good on anyone, but Lance would make it work – and _easily._ Shiro groaned at the thought. He already couldn’t keep his hands off of him. He wanted to touch more, _feel_ more… ****  
** **

Lance had barely stirred at all since speaking Shiro’s name, his exhaustion from healing drawing him back into a deeper sleep. Just thinking about Lance possibly dreaming about him though was almost too much for Shiro to bear. ****  
** **

Recklessly confident he would stay asleep, Shiro tucked the fingers of both hands into the fabric still clinging to Lance’s hips. Inch by inch, the rest of Lance’s perfect body was revealed to him. Slipping the suit off Lance’s long legs, Shiro dropped it to the ground beside the bed with little thought, his eyes never leaving the exquisite sight before him.  ****  
** **

Lance’s body was simply breathtaking. Shiro greedily drank the entirety of him in. Slim legs that went on for days with firm, toned thighs to die for. The shape of his hips were almost sharp with the ‘v’ of warm tan skin between them unblemished and untouched, leading down into a neat tangle of dark brown curls. And there, making Shiro’s mouth water as soon as he saw it, was Lance’s cock. With a low groan, Shiro palmed himself through his pants, flexing his hips into his hand. Lance himself wasn’t hard, but Shiro already knew he wanted to change that. If Lance’s lips had tasted sweet, what did the rest of him taste like…? ****  
** **

His eyes flicked over to the pile of pyjamas still at the foot of the bed, then back up to Lance’s peaceful face. Even bare and exposed like this, he was still so beautiful and soft-looking. Shiro licked his lips.  ****  
** **

He was so… _vulnerable…_ and _ready._ ****  
** **

All caution thrown to the wind, the consequences be damned, Shiro was done fighting himself. He couldn’t do it anymore. He didn’t have the strength. There was no way he was just going to dress Lance and leave, and pretending he wasn’t going to do anything else at this point would just be a lie.  ****  
** **

Bending down, Shiro hurried to unlace his boots and yanked them from his feet. As much as he would have liked to take off his clothes as well, just the boots would have to do. Taking a deep breath, he reached forwards and slid his hand up the inside of Lance’s thigh, watching his face for any sign he was regaining consciousness. When none came as he’d half expected, he gently parted Lance’s thighs. Climbing onto the bed, his heart racing, he kneeled between Lance’s legs and grabbed his waist instead, sliding him up further along the bed to give himself more room.  ****  
** **

Lance’s head rolled to the side with being moved, both of his hands shifting in their position to now rest on either side of his head. As Shiro watched and waited, one of Lance’s legs straightened in a lazy stretch. His thighs parted a little wider, one of his legs now bent at the knee and half hanging over the side of the bed.  ****  
** **

Clenching his jaw, more feverish by the second, Shiro grabbed Lance’s hips tight and lifted them into the air. He shuffled forwards on his knees and dragged Lance to him, rubbing his clothed dick against Lance’s ass. He moaned loudly at the contact, the friction just enough to give him some semblance of relief. But, _fuck_ if he didn’t want more. Still holding onto Lance’s hips, his own weakly circling and grinding, Shiro leaned over Lance more, lapping his tongue over one of those tempting nipples. He bit at it gently, licked and sucked till it was hard again, drawing it into his mouth. It was only after he moved to the other one that he could feel Lance’s heart beating much, much faster. He looked up to find Lance’s eyebrows slightly furrowed, his mouth softly pushing out shaky little breaths. Encouraged, Shiro thrust a little harder, just as he kissed Lance’s lips again, pushing his tongue inside. Lance all but gasped into his mouth and it was by far the best reaction Shiro had gotten out of him yet. As he kept rolling his hips, something was beginning to press against his lower abdomen, and with a deliciously sinful thrill, he realised what it was. Lance was getting hard.  ****  
** **

Leaving Lance’s lips swollen and wet, Shiro pressed kisses along his jawline, trailing more down the side of his neck. He was tempted to leave marks, but he knew that wouldn’t be wise. His real hand wandered from Lance’s hip, leaving the task of holding Lance’s weight steady to his prosthetic while he eagerly curled his fingers around Lance’s hardening length. Lance’s cock was velvety smooth and quickly growing firmer beneath the slow glide of his fingers. Watching Lance’s expression, Shiro gave him a few leisurely strokes, pumping him gently in time with every thrust of his hips.  ****  
** **

Lance _whimpered_ and Shiro nearly came from just hearing it. Lance was really panting more noticeably now, his eyebrows still pulled together. A light flush was dusting across his cheeks.  ****  
** **

“You like that, Lance?” Shiro whispered. “You’re being so perfect for me…”  ****  
** **

As if he _could_ hear him, Lance threw his head to the side and whimpered again, his cock twitching within Shiro’s grasp.  ****  
** **

Shiro leaned back more and watched his own hand move, Lance’s cock the same attractive colour as the rest of him, just slightly more of a deeper pink around the head. Pre-come was already beginning to leak out of the tip and Shiro swiped his thumb through it, watching it glisten in the low light. He groaned quietly at the sight. He wanted to taste it.  ****  
** **

Lowering Lance’s hips back to the bed, he shuffled back just enough till his face was level with them. Going slow, taking his time, he slid his fingers down to the base of Lance’s cock and held it firmly. The anticipation was going to end him. He couldn’t wait to see how Lance would take it.  ****  
** **

Shivering at the thought, Shiro wet his lips and leaned in, slipping the head into his mouth. Lapping his tongue in small swirling licks, he sucked lightly, gradually working his way down. For such a tall, slim guy, Lance had a nicely sized dick. More than average in length and just thick enough to have something to brag about. He was nowhere near as big as Shiro, but it certainly explained why he was so confident.  ****  
** **

Lance squirmed where he lay, his hips stuttering upwards as Shiro began bobbing his head in earnest, keeping his mouth tight and wet around him.  ****  
** **

Lance gasped out a broken ‘ _ahh…’_ and the sound of his pleasure was like music to Shiro’s ears. With one final teasing slide of his lips, he pulled off of him, taking a moment to catch his breath.  ****  
** **

Lance was even more flushed pink in the face now, his chest heaving, hair a mess as his fingers curled reflexively into his pillow. He looked so sexy like that, Shiro wished he had a camera.  ****  
** **

_I want to fuck him._ ****  
** **

As soon as he thought it, his eyes were already drifting lower, over Lance’s gorgeous cock straining hard and leaking against his abdomen, and pausing between his cheeks.  ****  
** **

Shiro worried at his lip. He was surely running out of time by now. If he was going to go all the way with this, he really needed to finish up, and quickly. He’d already come this far. There was no point in holding back now.  ****  
** **

Trying his luck, Shiro leaned over Lance and searched down the side of the bed. All of their bedrooms were identical so Lance’s bed would have to be just like his was, with three long drawers built into the frame. Just as he thought he’d have to stand up to reach it, the drawer closest to Lance’s head finally slid open. They had been to a few swap moons by now, so if Lance was any sort of self-respecting guy he would have _definitely_ bought himself lube at some point. Shiro knew he certainly had. ****  
** **

Sifting through the contents of the drawer, he searched through an assortment of colourful space rocks, a strange bunch of some type of alien herb, a set of keys, a tablet, and what looked to be a normal box of tissues until he eventually found what he was looking for. A thin, soft tube. It _had_ to be it. Closing his hand around it and grabbing the box of tissues for good measure, he pushed the drawer shut again. Shiro looked the tube over carefully. The writing on it was alien, but when he popped the cap and squeezed out a bit of the clear, slightly blue liquid, the texture of it between his fingers was silky and thick. It’s purpose was more than obvious.  ****  
** **

Comfortably positioning himself back between Lance’s thighs, Shiro grabbed one of his legs just behind the crease of his knee. He lifted it, spreading Lance wider. Lance didn’t move but his thighs were trembling lightly, his cock still flushed and hard, waiting for attention.  ****  
** **

His dick aching, Shiro quickly coated two of his fingers with the lube and slid them from Lance’s balls all the way down to his ass. He rubbed them over Lance’s hole, drawing it out just a little before he slowly _slowly_ pressed them in. A ragged moan escaped him at just feeling how warm and tight Lance was around his fingers. He wanted that squeezing around his dick so badly, _needed_ to experience that bliss.  ****  
** **

“Lance…” He murmured, gently pushing his fingers in deeper, working them in and out. “Does it feel good? It looks like it does…”  ****  
** **

Lance was gasping again, his thighs trembling as he wriggled restlessly in his sheets. Shiro couldn’t look away, still slowly fingering him open. He paused only to add a third finger, preparing Lance’s ass with a patience he didn’t even know he still possessed. But the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him. Even if he wasn’t awake to remember it, Shiro still wanted Lance to feel just as good as he did.  ****  
** **

Watching his fingers slide in and out, he briefly entertained the idea of licking inside that tight heat, imagining Lance’s whole body shaking with pleasure, his perfect thighs squeezing around Shiro’s head with every push and thrust of his tongue. ****  
** **

Shiro closed his eyes, lost in the thought, just as he buried his fingers in deep. Lance weakly cried out in response, his cock jerking against his abdomen. Shiro opened his eyes and bit back a whimper of his own. He wasn’t going to last much longer. It was already far too much.  ****  
** **

Lance whined when Shiro removed his fingers, his hips chasing the sensation. He thrust them forwards weakly, his expression almost pained.  ****  
** **

“ _Shh,_ baby, I’ve got you…”  ****  
** **

Shiro kissed him softly, his prosthetic hand sliding soothingly through his hair. While Lance quietened down again, Shiro quickly took the opportunity to unbutton his pants. Sliding the zipper down and pulling his dick free was like some kind of divine intervention. He gasped sharply as he gave himself a quick stroke, squeezing around the head. He was so turned on by this stage it was honestly getting out of hand.  ****  
** **

With shaking fingers he poured lube directly onto his dick, giving it a few more pumps just to make sure it was coated liberally. Muscles tense, he carefully lifted Lance’s hips, grabbing more of his ass as he pushed his thighs open wider. Still so deep asleep, Lance was ridiculously easy to manoeuvre like this. His thighs stayed parted, his long legs draped loosely over Shiro’s thighs.  ****  
** **

Lining himself up, Shiro held his breath and nudged the head of his dick against Lance’s rim. He rubbed it back and forth for a moment, the lube making it feel blissfully slick. Gripping hard around the base, he willed himself to hold out a little longer and carefully pushed inside. His dick sunk into Lance with minimal resistance, Lance’s hole eagerly opening for him, the heat of his body swallowing him up. Shiro threw back his head and moaned desperately, squeezing his eyes shut at just the sensation alone. Lance was almost burning hot around the thick of him, his ass perfect and wet, effortlessly drawing more of him in. Only halfway inside, Shiro paused and looked up at Lance’s face. Lance’s lips were parted, a soft cry drawn out of him as the warm blush on his cheeks coloured down his chest. Captivated by Lance’s wrecked expression, Shiro began shallowly thrusting, trying to keep himself in check. God, it felt so _good_ . He had to hold himself back from going too fast too soon.   ****  
** **

Lance was so quiet, only making small whimpers and muted gasps as Shiro moved inside him, nothing to how he was when he was awake. Shiro liked that Lance so readily spoke his mind but _this_ right now was _such_ a turn on. Stuffing Lance full of cock while he was completely unaware shouldn’t have been as hot as it was but Shiro couldn’t argue against it, especially now that he was actually doing it. He imagined if Lance had been awake he’d be a talker for sure. Moaning and gasping all kinds of filthy things like _‘fuck me, Shiro…_ ’ or ‘ _deeper… harder...’_ ****  
** **

Shiro groaned low and deep, thrusting in a little bit harder. He tightened his grip on Lance’s waist, rolling his hips at a better angle.

“You’re taking all of me so _easily_ , Lance. Such a good boy for me… So _tight.”_

Grinding in deeper, his entire length was gliding in and out of Lance with amazing ease. Shiro grabbed at Lance’s thighs and spread him wider, surprised to see how flexible he was. He slowed down his pace, mesmerised by Lance’s body taking him in. Just watching Lance’s hole stretched wide around him had him nearly losing it. He rocked his hips upwards, filling Lance all the way up.

Lance whined and for a moment his eyelids fluttered, but Shiro kept gently thrusting, unable to stop himself. He was so close and Lance looked like he was too. His whole body was a shivering mess, his thighs jerking within Shiro’s grasp.  

“So good, baby… You feel _so good…”_ Shiro gasped, tipping his head up to the ceiling as the pressure around his dick increased. Lance was _squeezing_ around him and he could finally feel the tell-tale heat coiling low and dangerous in his belly.

Without warning, Lance suddenly arched his back and cried out, Shiro’s eyes flying open just as Lance came, his cum splashing in long thin lines up his chest, pooling in between his hardened nipples.

The sight alone of Lance coming untouched had Shiro careening over the edge. He thrust in deeply one more time before quickly pulling out and wrapping a hand around himself. He just managed to keep his eyes open as he weakly fucked his own hand, watching Lance’s face as his orgasm hit him. He flexed his hips, gasping for breath, ribbons of his own cum painting Lance’s chest too.

“ _Fuck… yeah…”_

Coming down, Shiro spared a thought of absolute incredulity that Lance was _still_ sound asleep. Lying there, thoroughly debauched, completely unaware of what had just taken place. He looked so good covered in cum that Shiro wanted to lick it all off him. In hindsight, it really was lucky for him that Coran hadn’t been exaggerating about Lance being out to it. But even now, when there was still a chance of being caught, Shiro hoped he still had time to clean Lance up properly and dress him in his pyjamas before he had the strength to regain consciousness. Judging by Lance’s relaxed expression though, that happening any time soon wasn’t going to be a problem.   

Indulging himself just a little more, Shiro trailed his hands up Lance’s waist, his thumbs just sliding through some of their mess. Lance was still again, his breaths back to normal, the flush fading from his cheeks. Shiro bit his lip. He wanted to go again.    ****  
** **

Ultimately, he knew it wasn’t right, but from the experience he’d just had, he couldn’t honestly say he regret it.  


End file.
